1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pest control dusting, and more particularly to a device for dusting in remote areas using compressed air. Thus, the present invention device is a remote duster that advantageously permits a user to deliver pest control powder (referred to as “dust” in the pest control industry) at an elevated location via a nozzle at a remote end of an extension pole with a portable compressor to cyclone and blow the dust at the desired location to exterminate pests such as bees, hornets or other pests. The compressor may be attached to the pole via an air line, and may be hand held or shoulder-mounted, and may be battery operated. In the present invention device, while the compressor is conveniently located at or near the lower end of the pole, the dust is stored in a container or preferably clear, graduated storage reservoir located at the far (distal) end of the pole. This eliminates air line clogging and permits controlled and measured application of the treatment, significant advantages over the prior art devices.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following prior art id representative of the state of the art in the field of pest control dusting devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,787 describes an insecticide spray apparatus for spraying insecticide in confined areas. The apparatus has a spray gun and a compressor assembly for providing compressed air through a flow line to the spray gun. A nozzle atomizes the insecticide for fogging operations and a trigger on the apray gun provides on and off control of the spray action. The compressor assembly has a base with a handle such that the compressor assembly can be carried in one hand by the user. A plurality of bottle holders are provided on the base for carrying spare pesticide containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,907 describes a sanitary pest control system that includes a housing with an air conditioning dsiposed within a hollow interior of the housing. The air conditioning system has a power cord extending outwardly form the housing for coupling with an electric outlet. A power switch is disposed within a top wall of the housing. The power switch is electrically coupled with the air conditioning system for selective activation or deactivation thereof. A temperature control panel is disposed within a forward wall of the housing and operatively coupled with the power switch and the air conditioning system to adjust air temperature. An air release nozzle couples with respect to the housing and is in communication with the air conditioning system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,792 describes a dry pesticide applicator that includes a fluidizing medium secured within a housing. A blower mechanism generates a flow of air through the fluidizing medium to establish a fluidized bed within the housing. This fluidized bed is drawn into a dusting by means of a venturi to create a powdered stream. Whenever the dispensing mechanism is inoperative, the fluid flow which creates the powdered stream (by drawing the fluidized bed through a powder inlet) is directed into the housing through the powder inlet to purge any accumulation of powdered material therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,698 describes a pneumatic pesticide duster for use in the application of pesticide dusts in structures. The apparatus comprises a dust reservoir, compressed air source, manually operated control valve and metallic discharge tube having an opening ranging in size up to about ¾ inch capable of imparting an electrostatic charge to the expelled air/dust mixture such that dust is attracted to the walls of the structure and the areas to which the pesticide is confined can be closely controlled.
United States Pat. No. Re 30,993 describes a compression-type spray device employing a single nozzle that can be used to spray materials varying widely in density, composition and particle size. The device incorporates an air-and-material mix control using variably exposed slots in the nozzle to regulate the flow of high pressure air through the nozzle. A material supply control having variable restrictions may be provided in the material supply tube inlet to regulate the flow of material to the nozzle.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.